Super Smash Bros:Advent
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: When a Mii Gunner wakes up and is taken to the Smash Mansion, he's informed that the villains have gone missing and that Master Hand has been searching for them for weeks. With Mii's arrival, the Smash Mansion is soon attacked and all the fighters spread out throughout the vast land of Smash world. Rated T-M for violence and language...


**Welcome to the Smash Mansion!**

**(Mii's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I blinked a few times and then my vision cleared. I saw grass all around me and I could feel the wind blowing, making the grass flow in waves. My head was pounding slightly and I couldn't feel my body. After a few seconds, I could feel my body and decided to try and move. I moved my arms and slowly pushed myself up and got to my feet. I put my left hand on my forehead and then looked up and was nearly blinded by the sun. I put my right hand up to cover my eyes from the sun and I slowly realized something. My right hand, wasn't exactly my right hand. I brought my right "arm" down and looked at it. It was a kind of gun. I have a gun for an arm!

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I looked around and saw that the place I was in seemed rather peaceful. The sounds of birds chirping, a shimmering lake in the distance and the crystal clear blue sky. Then, I heard something. A low rumble. I turned around and I saw that there was a arrow coming at me. I jumped out of the way and dodged the oncoming projectile. I landed on my feet and looked for the person that shot that arrow, but no one was around.

"I better get somewhere safe," I told myself.

Then, I hear a noise, a noise that I can't describe very well. But, it sounded metallic, yet slightly alien like. I turned around and saw a yellow disk coming at me. I had no time to react and the disc hit me. It all went black and I don't remember anything else that happened until I woke up and saw that I was at a mansion.

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

The Mii looked up and saw a giant hand. One he had never seen before. That hand was known as Master Hand.

"Welcome, Mii, to the Smash Mansion!" said a voice from beyond.

"Smash mansion?" he asked.

"Yes, in this place, some of Nintendo's most iconic characters, both new and old, come here to battle each other and make friends with one another."

"Sounds controversial."

"Don't worry, you'll understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, you're staying here! With all of the other fighters! To make new friends, and maybe some new enemies, if I may add."

"Uh, well, okay then, I guess."

"Follow me, please."

The Mii followed Master Hand into the mansion and was astonished at how big it was.

"Hey, Master Hand, can you tell me a bit more about this mansion?" asked the Mii.

"Why, of course," said Master Hand, "This mansion has many rooms, all which fighters stay in. There's also a mess hall, or a dining room, as others would call it. As well as a pool, a hedge maze, and lots of other things that you'll probably discover in your own time."

"Right."

Master Hand and the Mii arrived in the mess hall, where everyone was gathered sitting at different tables in many different cliques.

"Fighters!" yelled Master Hand.

Everyone looked at the Mii and Master Hand.

"Let's give a nice, _smashing_ welcome to the newest member in the house, uh- what was your name again?"

"Mii, with two I's."

"Right, say hello to, Mii!"

Everyone just gave a round of applause.

"What's wrong with them, they don't seem so happy to see me, well except for those two ladies in pink and teal."

"Just make yourself at home hear. It's time for lunch right now, so if you'd like, get some food and eat."

"Uh, right."

The Mii began to walk over to the Food Retriever.

**(Mii's POV)**

I walked over to some Food Retriever and grabbed a plate and placed it down where it said to place the tray. Then, the machine scanned me and showed me a logo. It said, "Smash Bros logo. For you, a cheese burger and water."

The burger and water appeared on the tray and I grabbed it and sat down at the farthest table in the room. It was in a corner and no one was sitting there. I sat down and then looked at my arm gun and tried to see if I could take it off. To my surprise, there was a small eject button on the opposite end of where the gun would fire. It was visible, but it took me some time to flip the switch. It made a slow hissing sound and it came off my arm with ease. I was happy to see my right hand. I then looked down at the food and felt my stomach rumble. I was hungry, so I used it to my advantage and began to eat. As I took the first bite, I looked over at the other tables. Some of the other fighters just stared at me. Others glanced and then seemed to start talking about me. I continued to eat my food and ignore the fighters who stared at me.

**(Falco's POV)**

"That newcomer sure looks like he could get KO'd in a few seconds," said Fox.

"Oh, come on Fox," I said to him, "when I was a newcomer, you said the same thing and then, on my first day, I kicked your ass."

"Shut up Falco. I let you win so that you could feel good about beating me."

"Believe what you want, but I really got you that day."

Fox waved off the last thing I said and I chuckled. I then, thought of an idea.

"Hey Fox," I began, "why don't you fight him, hm?"

"What? Are you crazy? He'd get beaten to a pulp," said Fox.

"Would he?"

"Yes."

"So, then fight him."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll be embarrassed by his crushing defeat."

"Okay, sure."

"Why don't _you_ fight him Falco?"

"I'm not the cocky one here."

I heard Zero Suit chuckle a bit.

"You have something to say Samus?' Fox asked.

"No," she said, "It's just funny to here you two go on and on."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you just fight him and get it over with?"

"Why don't you do it? You can go grab the suit and become Samus Aran."

"No, I'm not putting that suit on unless it's a super serious fight."

"Whatever."

"Well, if you're not going to fight him. Then I'll at least go and talk to him?"

"You, Falco? Of all people the last person I would've expected to talk to a newcomer was you!"

"Change of heart."

"Blah, Blah."

I shook my head a bit, got up, and went over to talk to the newcomer.

**(Mii's POV)**

I saw a fighter coming towards me. A big man-bird who was sitting with the man-fox, a very attractive blonde lady and a soldier guy with a band on his head and a bunch of explosives. The man-bird sat down and looked at me with a smile. Out of courtesy, I smiled back and finished eating my burger. I opened the bottle of water and began to take small sips.

"Hi," he said with an accent, "how are ya doin'?"

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" I stupidly asked.

"Well, there's no one else at this table."

"Oh, well, I'm doing well I guess. I'm still a little shaken up from waking up a few minutes ago and suddenly arriving here. But, other than that I'm okay."

"Oh, so you're fresh off the grill?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's an expression."

"Right."

"I'm Falco, Starfox is where I'm from."

"Mii, Gunner, to be exact. I'm from Smash."

"Oh, so you're the long awaited Smash character?"

"Long awaited?"

"Well, Master Hand told us that a fighter was going to be arriving soon, but it's been seven years since he announced that and now you're here."

"Cool, so, how long have you been here?"

"Since Melee. In years? 2001 to be exact."

"You've been here a while, huh?"

"Well, not exactly. When Smash season is over, we go back to our worlds and stay there until they make a new version of our world or they bring us back here."

"Oh, interesting. Well, it was nice talking to you Falco, but I've got to go and figure out where I'm sleeping."

"Right, well, talk to you later then."

"Right."

I got up and put my tray back on the rack and then walked out of the mess hall and over to the Roster Board. It showed who was from where and other stuff. It also showed who was with who, room wise of course.

"I hope Master Hand put me into the Roster," I said as I checked to see if I was on the Board.

And I was. My picture was next to three other fighters. And those fighters were: Rosalina & Luma, Charizard, and Bowser. I guess they were going to be my roommates from now on. Then, a little Toad came up to me and said, "Let me give you a rundown of the rules fighter!"

I nodded my head and he told me that fighters can switch roommates and that they can stay in another room for a few nights, but for every night, you had to switch rooms with someone. If majority of the room votes for one person to be removed from the room and put someone else in their place, it's allowed. He said that there wasn't a curfew in the mansion and that the pool, hedge maze and certain other places were open twenty-four seven. Then, after telling me all he had to the little Toad went back to wherever he came from in the mansion. I looked at the Board and saw that I was in room two thirteen. I then began to walk towards my room and when I arrived I knocked to check if anyone was inside. Sure enough, Rosalina opened the door and said, "Hello, you must be the newcomer."

"Yeah, I am. My name's Mii," I said.

"I'm Rosalina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. So, if you don't already know, I'm going to be your new roommate."

"Really? Oh, that's fantastic! Come one in!"

The room was big enough to fit at least six or seven people, but Toad said that there were only four to a room. There were two beds, one for Rosalina and the other was for me, I guess. The rest of the room was a bathroom, coffee table, a T.V. for some reason and a few spare blankets and pillows in a corner. I guess Charizard and Bowser sleep on the floor or something.

"Hey, Rosalina?"

"Yes?"

"Where are Charizard and Bowser?"

"Charizard is out somewhere around the mansion. As for Bowser, well…"

"Well what?'

"The villains haven't been seen in a few weeks. Master Hand has been looking for them during all this time and hasn't found them yet."

"Oh, that sucks. Was Bowser a good roommate anyway?"

"Believe it or not he actually was. I knew he was evil and kidnapped Peach a lot but he was a nice person."

"Cool, so, aren't you a newcomer?"

"Yes, but I got here two weeks before the villains disappeared."

"Oh."

Then, Charizard entered through the door with a mighty roar.

"Hey Charizard," said Rosalina.

Charizard nodded in response and then looked at me and got into an offensive stance.

"Charizard, it's okay. This is our new roommate, Mii."

Charizard then approached me and seemed to inspect me. After a few seconds he placed his head in front of me. I looked over at Rosalina and arched an eyebrow.

"Pet him," she whispered softly.

I did as she said and placed my hand on the fire and flying type pokémon and began to pet its head. Charizard began to growl in happiness.

"He likes you," said Rosalina.

"I guess he does," I said as I continued to pet Charizard.

After petting the starter pokémon, a small, yet undeniably adorable, little creature appeared and began to bounce around. It then run over to Rosalina and jumped into her arms.

"Mii, this is Luma," she said, "Luma this is Mii."

The Luma bounced up and span around and made a sound of joy.

"I'll take it only you understand him?"

"After a while, they start to talk to you. So, you'll understand him at some point and time."

"Interesting. Well guys, I feel exhausted. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest."

"All right, well, I'm going to go and walk around. See you later, Mii."

I nodded as she left the room I looked over at Charizard and asked, "And what are you going to do Charizard?"

He roared and then went over to my bed and got down beside it.

"You wanna get some sleep to, huh?'

I walked over to the bed, took my arm gun off and set it next to the bed but on the opposite side that Charizard was on, lied down and then closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Hey guys! TM341 here! Thanks for reading this chapter and for reading the beginning of a great series! If you want to give me some ideas, PM me or leave it in the reviews section! Thanks once again and stay tuned for more Smash Bros: Advent!**


End file.
